Unnamed Bajoran starships
List of unnamed Bajoran starships. By commander * Akorem's lightship * Kira's interceptor * Razka Karn's starship * Sisko's lightship * Tahna's scout ship * Taluno's ship * Yates' freighter By class * [[Bajoran Antares 000|Unnamed Antares-class carriers]] * Unnamed Bajoran interceptors * Unnamed Bajoran lightships * Unnamed Bajoran raiders * Unnamed Bajoran transports * Unnamed Bajoran vessels By unknown class Gettor's shuttle This shuttle transported Minister Gettor to Deep Space 9 in 2372. ( ) }} Impulse ships These two impulse ships were utilized in the Bajoran blockade of Derna, led by Colonel Kira Nerys, against a fleet of the Romulan warbirds in 2375. ( ) ), they were ultimately described in dialogue to be among the twelve impulse ship's Kira assembled.}} Ship 1 After the failed to return to Deep Space 9 as scheduled, following a trip through the wormhole, Jadzia Dax and Miles O'Brien planned on mounting a rescue mission. To assist in their search, Dax told Odo to "have the Bajorans station a ship on the Gamma side, we'll stay in close touch by subspace." ( ) }} Ship 2 In another quantum reality, this '''ship' was a type of starship utilized following their overthrow of the Cardassian Union. They used these ships as they became more aggressive, even going as far as attacking Starfleet.'' In 2370, this ship destroyed the Federation's Argus Array, believing that it was being used to spy on them. A day later, this ship attacked the , causing damage to its power systems. The ship later disengaged after the appearance of approximately 285,000 near-duplicate ''Enterprise''s which appeared following a series of quantum incursions into that reality. ( ) Shuttle 1 This shuttle transported Vedek Bareil Antos, Lwaxana Troi, and Keiko and Molly O'Brien to Deep Space 9 in 2371 from Bajor in time for the Bajoran Gratitude Festival. Aboard the shuttle, Mrs. Troi gave Molly a large quantity of candy that made the young O'Brien sick. When Odo learned that Bareil was "arriving on the next shuttle" to visit Kira Nerys as she sat in the Promenade, Odo suggested that she better go because "It'll be here soon." As Kira arrived at the airlock, she found Miles O'Brien waiting for his wife and daughter to disembark. Two days later, Keiko and Molly returned to Bajor this or another shuttle. ( ) }} Shuttle 2 When Kasidy Yates had a meeting on Bajor in 2372, she left on this shuttle, expecting to return the same day. ( ) }} Shuttle 4709 Transport 1 These transports were among the first to visit the Gamma Quadrant after the discovery of the Bajoran wormhole in 2369. Later that year, after Deep Space 9's sensors picked up elevated neutrino readings, indicating that something was passing through the wormhole, Commander Sisko asked if there were any of the transports were due back. Kira Nerys confirmed there were none due, according to their logs, prompting Sisko to put the station on yellow alert. The exiting ship was later determined to belong to Tosk. When it was explained to Tosk that he had passed through a wormhole, he noted that he "saw a small ship disappear" and he followed it. Sisko further explained that "that was one of our patrol vessels." ( ) }} Transport 2 When the station's school was closed for a period on morning in 2369, Jake Sisko and Nog waited outside Airlock 3 and watched this transport passengers come on board. When Jake told Odo this, Odo clarified the statement, repeating, "You mean, to look at the girls..." Jake began to deny it, but Odo told him to "go on." ( ) }} Transport 3 In 2369, this transport carried Kai Opaka to Deep Space 9. Doctor Julian Bashir also received some medical specimens aboard the ship. ( ) }} Transport 4 This transport carried Rugal, his father Proka Migdal, and Zolan to DS9 in 2370. ( ) }} Transport 5 Odo returned to DS9 aboard this transport in 2370. Upon his disembarkment, he was approached at the airlock by Miles O'Brien's Parada . ( ) }} Transport 6 When Benjamin Sisko discovered Gul Dukat in his quarters, rather than his son Jake, Sisko called Ops to inquire the whereabouts of his son. His call was later returned by Major Kira, explaining that "He's with Nog watching the women coming off the '''Bajoran transport' at Docking Bay 1." ( ) }} Transport 8 In 2371, this '''transport' experienced a molecular fracture in one of its warp plasma conduits, and the entire relay system exploded upon the conduit's collapse. The resulting radiation leak claimed, temporarily, the life of Vedek Bareil Antos. Kai Winn Adami was also on board. The radiation leak from a loose plasma coil prevented transporter beam-off. ( ) }} Transport 9 In 2371, this transport was arranged to carry the new Emissary of the Prophets, Akorem Laan, to Bajor. ( ) }} Transport 10 While searching for the missing Kira Nerys, Worf reported that according to DS9's Ops report, the morning transport to Bajor was the only ship that had left the station since the previous night, and Kira was not aboard. ( ) }} Transport ship This transport ship made a run from Bajor to DS9 in 2373. Lupaza and Furel stowed away aboard the ship, and just before it docked, Furel accessed the station's personnel records, and was able to beam directly from the ship into Kira Nerys' quarters. ( ) }} Winn's ship In the days before the election for a new kai in 2370, this transport visited Deep Space 9, carrying Vedek Winn Adami. The ship was later detained by Kira Nerys because Kubus Oak was aboard. ( ) |According to the script notes, the stage direction was to "Close on the station so the docking ring is off camera. (Note: If the docking ring is visible there must be two Bajoran transports in port.)" The other of the two ships that were mentioned was Bareil's ship. See also: Winn's transport.}} Starships Bajoran